While sport fishing, a fish hook is typically used to catch a fish. During this process, the fish hook is typically embedded in the mouth or throat of the fish. Once the fish has been retrieved, the fish hook must be detached and removed from the fish to either release the fish or store the fish for later use. Removing a fish hook can be cumbersome, and many hook removal devices have been developed over the years to assist an angler in removing a fish hook. The present invention is an improvement to these prior art devices.